


Fire & Ice

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Evil Dead (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His touch was fire and ice, warmth and chills, opposite ends of an extreme spectrum, and honestly she never minded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fire  & Ice  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Evil Dead  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Evil Dead are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _His touch was fire and ice, warmth and chills, opposite ends of an extreme spectrum, and honestly she never minded._

His touch was fire and ice, warmth and chills, opposite ends of an extreme spectrum, and honestly, she never minded. Perhaps it had something to do with her previous relationships, vampiric lovers room temperature or cooler, a soldier who’d always run a little hot. She was used to differences in sensations, never matching up with her own skin. So she didn’t care that he was different as well. If anything, that he was not only one, but both, was something new, something to send shivers down her spine even as heat flushed through her. It was a game of contrasts that he enjoyed playing against her bare skin, and she always obliged him.

Often, it began with a simple touch, fingers brushing against an arm, a cheek, a shoulder, and it was heat shared between Chosen ones, heat to even she raised beneath the Californian sun. She imagined it might have been unbearable had she been a girl of cooler weather, a flame to consume her from within, but it was instead a fire that matched the passion of her own heat. Then, from that single first stroke, it would spread, as fire was wont to, in careful caressing of skin and flesh. Clothing would be lost to the wayside, so that the searing blaze could flow further over her, engulfing her senses, taking over.

Then, always abruptly, there would be ice. A frozen feeling that stole quickly across the warmth, leaving her shivering, chattering, gasping, and he loved it. He laughed, smirking in his amusement, and he would slide his chilled metal hand across flesh pebbled with goosebumps, delighting in her writhing squirms to escape. Only when he had fully satisfied his perverse pleasure of cooling every inch of bared skin he could reach would he finally relent and grant mercy.

And from there… From there, it mattered not whether it was hot or cold, blazing or freezing, only that they shared it through strokes and pets to the most intimate of places, as it mixed together in a delight that belonged to she and Ash alone.


End file.
